


O'Gohormo Blues

by Yekulan



Series: Dothkah [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Maelstrom - Freeform, aether sickness, o'gohormo, twin adders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekulan/pseuds/Yekulan
Summary: Yekulan is suffering Aether sickness from a simple oversight while trying to study the volcano O'Gohormo





	O'Gohormo Blues

Yekulan lay in bed, nearly unconscious as she struggled with her aether sickness. A pounding headache was impossible to think through, an overwhelming sensation of vertigo made it difficult to hold back the urge to vomit, and her mind bordered on blackness. A red carbuncle laid in her lap atop the blankets, trying to sleep but clearly too filled with concern for its owner to do so as it whimpered and whined loudly. 

"Purity, stop fussing, I'll get better, I always do." Talking through gritted teeth as she tried to live through another episode. A firmly clenched hand made of dirt and stone released a brown crystal, letting it fall to the floor beside of the bed to join the pile of some thirty odd yellow crystals. The unusual limb then reached slowly toward a basket for another empty white crystal that immediately began to give off dim yellow light as it was touched. "This is what I get for studying O'Ghomoro's aether unprepared." Grumbling to herself as she cursed her own curiosity. "Should have known to wear a shield on my arm around that much earth aspected aether; I just didn't think it could be that bad." Her face contorting as another wave of pain rolled across her head and settled in. 

She was in a Maelstrom private's bunk bed, the bucket of empty crystals had been given to her once she had become conscious enough to request them. Opening her eyes, Yeku found herself alone in the room as she blinked through tears. "That should be enough... Private? Private!" Calling out in a mix of pain and annoyance. A Hyur in his Maelstrom uniform quickly rushed into the small room in surprise. 

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" The man clearly not wise in the methods of a conjurer or a chirurgeon; barely past his nineteenth summer at best, and possibly the owner of the bed she laid in.

"Help me out of this god's forsaken cot, I need to visit solid ground." Giving Purity enough warning to hop off her lap before slowly pulling the covers back, struggling at best to sit up on her own.

"You need to rest, till the aether sickness passes, Sergeant's orders-"

"Private, I'm a first lieutenant of the Twin Adders, in the absence of your superiors, and in light of the recent forging of the Eorzea alliance; listen to me damn it and help me up." Holding out her good hand for assistance as she desperately tried to stand and failed. The stunned private nervously nodded before offering Yekulan his shoulder and helping her out of the cabin she had been resting in. The private let out a loud yelp and snapped his head down to see what had hurt his ankle, nearly letting go of Yekulan.

"Purity, behave, he's helping me." The red carbuncle growling instead of biting the Private again as it followed close behind the two figures. It was a short walk off the ship and onto the docks, but the real obstacle laid ahead. "Couldn't build your damned city on land could you…" She mumbled in a hushed whisper to herself as she limped along with the private towards the nearest exit to Middle La Noscea. 

"Here will do, help me down." Gesturing with her odd hand to the soil at the end of the stone walkway as they approached, her right arm busy slung over the Maelstroms shoulder.

"Ma'am, might I ask what happened to your hand?" Curiosity had gotten the better of the private as he saw the stone and dirt limb once more. 

"A minor miscalculation, and a foolish idea." Trying not to admit just how fatal her past error had been as she was helped down into a kneeling position on the soil. "Oh, yes, this will do nicely."

"Well- We really should head back soon Ma'am, my commanding officer will kill me if he finds out I helped drag you out here while under strict orders not to let you leave your bed." His tone shaking as fear of his officer began to sink in, but he couldn't stop watching as Yekulan put her mutated hand on the dirt and witnessed it sink into the hard-packed soil effortlessly; worry quickly shifting to wonder. "What-? How did you-?"

"Shhhh…" Hushing him as she gathered the concentration required to treat her malady; easier said than done when one felt like the walking dead. "Oh. There you are." A smile crossing her face, gentle voice nearly swallowed by the sound of crashing waves as eyes closed in relaxation. 

Blades of grass broke through the compacted dirt, and the grass on either side of the trail grew rapidly, budding flowers came into bloom in an instant with new ones following close behind. 

"How are you doing that?!" The private as scared as he was amazed given the tone in his voice.

"By giving back to Nophica that which I accidentally took." While Yekulan spoke the color came back into her face, a vigor filling her as the aether sickness passed. Standing up on her own finally, Yeku drew her hand out of the ground, examining the new configuration of stones and soil as she flexed her fingers. "You don't know a lick of magic do you?" Yeku said finally as she straightened herself out and brushed the dirt off her Adder uniform.

"No Ma'am, I'm a marauder, s-still learning the ropes." The private's eyes still wide as he looked at all the new vegetation around them in a clearly visible circle. "C-can we go back to the ship before my CO finds out?"

A gentle smile dimpled her cheeks. "Let us head back. You did good private, I'll let your CO know I have you to thank for my speedy recovery, should keep him from scolding you. Come on." Patting him on the shoulder as she walked past his still dumbfounded gaze; ruby carbuncle hot on her heels. "Don't nip him on the way back and you might get a treat, Purity." The comment eliciting a growl of regret from the magical creature.


End file.
